She-Hulk
Jennifer Walters has not been seen in about two years. Since, in fact, the Avengers were disbanded. Prior to her disappearance, she did a stint in the DA's office in New York. Though She-Hulk has replaced her in the courts as a low paid Public Defender. It almost makes you feel bad for those cheap criminals. She-Hulk was once and now present Avenger. Notorious for her outrageous personality and sometimes dangerously close to beyond the pale behavior. Models as a hobby and for charity. OOC: Note that it is publicly known that She-Hulk is Jennifer Walters, but her 'normal' identity has not been seen in a while. Background Jennifer Walters was born in Los Angeles, California. Her father was sheriff and a 'straight shooter' and someone who took 'law and order' seriously. For him, obeying the rules and being fair - and making other people do the same was instilled in her from a young age. He was also strongly supportive of his daughter no matter what. Jennifer in turn had a healthy childhood and a loving family - in contrast to her cousin David Bruce Banner. Visiting her cousin often as a child, Jennifer was close with her cousin even if the two would end up being rather emotionally distant as they grew older and interacted less. While Bruce was a genius, Jennifer was not. What she had was a work ethic and a family that backed her so long as she tried hard. For her, growing up her passion was dancing. Ballet. Just using it as a way to press all the disharmony and confusion in life away. She could perform and love it. But off the stage? She was a wallflower. Eternally shy and had a hard time making friends. She just got nervous when she was around people and preferred solitude. She had a relatively normal childhood and adolescence, growing up wanting to be a dancer. Her father was unsure of it, her mother was supportive. She had her entire life ahead of her. But life had a way of showing up at times and reminding you that it was present and would not let one deny that it was ahead. With trials and turbulations. A major school play and dance recital was going on that Jennifer was putting her heart into. It was her dream, her passion, and.. It went splendidly. But while she was performing, something gnawed at the back of her head. Where was her mother? Why was she not there? She had promised. After her performance, still on an emotional high a teacher ran up to her and took her to the hospital. Her mother had been in an accident while rushing to get to see her perform. Her mother died the same night. Jennifer's passion was crushed. She never danced again. Her passion was gone as was her means of expressing herself. Jennifer would bury herself in her studies and her books. She might not be the smartest girl, but she had focus. She might not be the most inspired, but she had a work ethic to take hertime to learn it and do it properly. From her father, she received a passion for the rules and enforcing them. But she didn't have teh force of personality to go into law enforcement. Bt she had the studiousness to go into law. But also she had a ways to go to get there. Her focus set on being a lawyer, Jennifer worked hard on through high school of getting good enough grades to get in. She would go to UCLA to study political science, and then travel far away for law, going to the City University of New York. New York was different, but she was able to adjust in time. Still a recluse, still focused in her studies. But she was very,v ery good at her studies and the focus required to get through them. She took an internship while going to law school, passing the bar and then coming on as an associate with a New York City law firm. She would specialize in criminal law at Reznick and Reznick, taking on clients she was convinced who were innocent. Because everyone deserved fairness in the system - particularly the accused. Her firm was willing to enable her, seeing someone dutiful that could learn on the job and would become an excellent lawyer with experience. But life was never that simple, was it? One of the clients her firm was working with was accused of murder. Something was weird about the case - Jennifer was convinced the man was innocent and she could prove it in a court of law, but as the case came together the client began evading the firm. The case was close to going to trial and Jennifer decided to go get in touch with him. Where she found he had gone into hiding as the Maggia had framed him for murder and was then going to kill him if he tried to defend himself. And then her cousin, whom she had not seen in years, would stumble into her. Almost literally. Heading away from her meeting with her client and trying to figure out what to do, she would literally fall over Bruce. He had been declared dead and missing. She would catch up with him and what he had become into. The Incredible Hulk. Meetings after, Jennifer was determined to defend her client as best she could. She wouldn't let the case fail or an innocent man go to jail if she could do anything about it. The Maggia objected. And ran her down in a drive by. Gunned down t the scene, she was 'saved' by her cousin's 'Other Guy'. Jennifer would wake up in an abandoned (and severely wrecked) drug house. Head pounding, picked up by an anonymous 911 call. Somehow not dead despite having taken a tommygun full of bullets to the gut. The police had gotten into a firefight with a 'monster' while she was unconscious. Jennifer was off the case and with a long recovery ahead of her. Presuming she ever recovered enough to regain mobility. A friend came to her in the hospital, trying to help her go and hide from the Maggia who would be after her again. The 'expressing concern for her well being' combined with the doctor's warnings she might never regain full physical mobility again made her snap. And Jennifer transformed. Raging, smashing out of the hospital, she had become the SAVAGE SHE-HULK. Going on a rampage, she found the Maggia, beat a confession out of them, and would transform back. The next several months would be trying for her as Jennifer and She-Hulk would amalgamate. Unlike her 'cousin', She-Hulk was Jennifer but more extroverted. They were the same person. Jennifer learned to love being her 'new' self. She would end up in the months to come joining the Avengers, being a lawyer and PR for the team. Getting into modeling. Being an awesome lawyer. IT was like a childhood dream. But nothing ever stayed simple. The Avengers had drama. The Avengers had aliens. The Avengers had things out to destroy existence. Jennifer fell in love with a man named Wyatt Wingfoot. It didn't work out as Jennifer was terrified of commitment and She-Hulk didn't want to be tied down. So she abandoned him at the altar. Going on a road trip, she would end up through a rather convoluted circumstances purchasing a glowing pink Cadillac on a whim. AND IT WAS AWESOME. She would be an on-again and off-again Avenger, occasionally helping with the Fantastic Four to the point she would say she was offered 'an honorary foursome'. Publicly known as Jennifer Walters and an Avenger.. Jennifer Walters would end up completely vanishing from public life. Of course she was She-Hulk all the time. Why wouldn't she want to be? But whatever happened to the demure, small and shy girl that had been swallowed up inside? Personality *Reserved: Jennifer Walters is reserved, almost shy. She's a wallflower - the type of person who doesn't stand out a lot. She's focused, generally quiet, and attentive. She tends to not voice strong opinions, and is dedicated to her job. She tends to try and avoid making waves and tries to be as stoic as possible. Most people often think of her as shy. But not She-Hulk! *She-Hulk, in a contrast, loves being the center of things. She-Hulk is spontaneous, assertive, gorgeous, and a thrillseeker. She's brash, sometimes almost playfully arrogant, but also confident and sure of herself. Jennifer is an introvert and unsure of herself around people, or at least comes off as that way and passive. She-Hulk is extroverted, loves being the center of attention, and revels in life. Jennifer Walters focuses on going on with life and trying to keep her head down. She-Hulk does not. Jennifer Walters is She-Hulk. The two are the same person. Just She-Hulk is sure of herself. Whereas her cousin's 'Other' is an inner, terrified child raging against the world.. She-Hulk is Jennifer given confidence in herself. Jennifer much prefers being She-Hulk and is almost not ever in Jennifer form anymore. Why would she want to be so small and unnoticed? Logs 2010 Logs Pre-Vamp Logs First Player's Logs 2011 Logs *2011-06-02 - Memorial Day Gossip - People gather to celebrate Memorial Day in Stark Enterprises fashion of grandness. *2011-07-15 - Game Play - Stark needs as break and some sympathy. Well, he at least gets the break as he plays the 'in development' Avengers vs. Kang the Conqueror S-HoloBox game with two of his friends. *2011-07-16 - Avengers in Danger! - Wolverine appears at the Avenger's Mansion under pretense. He ends up telling them about a plot against the Avengers. In the end, they discover it has already started. *2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA! - The Avengers travel to Mt. Fuji to stop a brain washing plot of HYDRA against the Avengers. Back-up is there however, and is sorely needed when one of their own betrays them. *2011-09-18 - Car Robbery Pancake Breakfast - Robbery foiled by heroes. *2011-11-12 - Two Heads Are Better Than None! - The Bi-Beast goes out to try and exterminate the pigeons of Central Park. She-Hulk meets him. One of his heads flirts with her. The other wants to punch on her. One wants to hit her, the other wants to hit on her! What's a gorgeous green gal protecting the feathered rodents of Park Plaza to do? (MRM: 2011-11-18 - Pulverizing Pigeon Paraphenelia!) *2011-11-17 - Acts of Vengeance: You Won't Like Her When She's Angry - The Sensational She-Hulk is assaulted by the dastardly duo of The Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy! Apparently the Avengers are under assault. As is the Park! (DG: 2011-11-17 - Central Park Slugfest) *2011-12-04 - Mardi Gras - The Sensational She-Hulk, Sawyer, and Natasha Romanoff go to Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Booze, Beads, and more Booze goes out as the girls have a good time! (MRM: 2011-12-05 - Is Stark's Lady Friend Stepping Out On Him?) 2012 Logs *2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics.. (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) *2012-02-05 - Acts of Vengeance: The Adult Shop - While out on patrol, Iron Man happily indulges Titania and Absorbing Man in a trap they set for him. However, afterwards he ralizes that Titania's bear hugs are a little too intimate. (MTV: 2011-02-16 - Iron Man Out of the Can!) & (MI: 2012-02-06 - YouTube: Iron Man Laughing?) *2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble - Deadpool attacks Avengers Mansion with the help of HYDRA drones to steal information from their database. *2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a chemical plant to lure the Avengers into a trap! (MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill) *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-03-23 - Riot at Rally - Optical tries to teach the Friends of Humanity a lesson. It doesn't work out very well. (DB: 2012-03-25 - Senator Kelly Speech Interrupted by Mutant Attack) *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Hulkling About - The Hulks, the Flash, and the Stabberina all arrive in a giant robot forest within the Labyrinth. And smashing! *2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue - Supergirl and She-Hulk meet. Add some poltergeist, sprinkle in a little Kenzie, and fight! *2012-06-05 - Heroes Crisis - Sandblast - In the deep heat of the desert, the monsters wait to dance and dine. *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-25 - Bam! - She-Hulk in trouble as a bank heist goes awry. *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! *2012-07-21 - Green on Green - The Sensational She-Hulk and the Malevolent Abomination have a brutal brawl along floorscape of Four Freedoms Plaza. (DG: 2012-07-21 - Fight on Fourth) *2012-08-18 - Thunder Tyrant Lizard - The Avengers and Justice League face off against Godzilla outside of New Jersey. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-10-12 - What it Means to be an Avenger - Steve and She-Hulk remind Stark of what it means to be a life-time member of the Avengers. *2012-10-14 - Buried Memories - They gather to mourn the passing of a friend, and to say farewell to a memory. *(IT: 2012-11-20 - Stark Does It Again - Ice Skating) *2012-12-30 - The Avengers Christmas Party - Stark actually throws a Christmas party for the Avengers and Avenger party, and each moment gives him a little more joy to face the new year. Go Team! 2013 Logs *2013-01-08 - Monkey Go Pew - Monkey based shenanigans are inflicted upon the good citizens of Metropolis as the apes make their escape and Grodd's latest plan for control of the city runs fist into face first with the Superfamily and a group of intrepid Metropolis reporters. Oh, and She-Hulk. (DP: 2013-01-07 - Monkey Lasering Around) *2013-01-17 - The Eggman Cometh: Finders Keepers - The Avengers track down one of Egghead's compounds and discover just what Kensington was stealing parts for. *(TV: 2013-01-21 - Terrorist Mutants On The Loose!) *2013-01-24 - The Last Straw: The Best Defense - Kenzie and She-Hulk discuss a defense strategy. *2013-02-11 - The Last Straw: God's Law - Kensington's trial ends and a shootout ensues. (TV: 2013-02-11 - Shooting at the Courthouse) *2013-03-07 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 6 - Striking out with attempting a second try at the cute Supergirl, Agent 9 goes with the sexiest robust woman he knows. *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota - Supergirl, Avengers and X-Men all go to North Dakota on a lead to rescue Asia! With unexpected results. *2013-04-11 - Family Affairs: America, Oh America - Nothing is every simple really, especially the meaning of family. *2013-04-20 - The Meaning of Self-Importance - Nathaniel Richards meets two of the Avengers and will they save or create Kang the Conqueror? *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-08-27 - Magic Without Pants - She-Hulk and Lady Paper brawl the malfeasant duo of the Enchantress and her bodyguard Skurge in Manhattan. *2013-08-28 - Bank Bust - The Wrecking Crew bust into a GOldman Sachs Bank near Avengers Mansion and are ready to bust some heads. *2013-09-10 - Clowning to the Max - The Circus of Crime decides to start clowning about uptown Brooklyn, and only the Avengers can stop them *2013-10-01 - The Pen is Mightier: Part 1 - Than the Sword - A bullied and frail teenage boy finds a strange and unique pen & inkwell that bring whatever is drawn to life. Unknowingly, he doodles pictures of ancient greek mythic monsters that appear and begin to attack people in Central Park. *2013-10-29 - Mummy Mayhem - Cyberdragon confronts his past and his present, and potentially his destiny against the mummy Imhotep. 2014 Logs *2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility - A joint SHIELD and Avengers taskforce takes out the research and manufacturing facilities for the Silencer substance in northern Virginia. *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-22: A Duck, an Imp and Lawyer Go Into a Bar - Howard the Duck and Quisp meet She-Hulk Over Drinks. The Fourth Wall suffers. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Only One Man - Avengers, Assemble. *2014-02-25 - Avenger's Meeting and Announcement - A meeting for nominations for a new chairman and field leader. Also, surprise! An announcement that leads to strife. *2014-02-27 - Legal Advice - Jen and Nat talk divorce proceedings. Wait, Nat's married? *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. ( TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin ) ( TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome ) *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2014-07-04 - Path of the Conqueror Part 2 - Iron Lad's own armor turned against him, and Kang is about to get rid of the unborn children! Can the heroes stop the monster that Nathaniel becomes? Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery File:Jennifer_Walters.gif Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available